


ada aku, aku ada, ada aku, ada—

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bastille key, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, World War I, asdfghjkl akhirnya bisa nulis mereka lagi setelah selamanya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Seratus tahun berlalu, dan Alfred siap untuk membangkitkan kembali kenangan-kenanganyang itu.Tapi, Arthur—?[ Sampel untuk#ResumeTheDraft]





	ada aku, aku ada, ada aku, ada—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya | Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.  
> Challenge #ResumeTheDraft - Kategori Extra

Arthur tidak menemukan Alfred di antara kerumunan tentara Amerika yang diturunkan di pelabuhan. Ia melipat lengannya, mengamati satu per satu prajurit yang melangkah keluar meniti bidang miring yang diturunkan oleh kapal besar. Mereka membentuk barisan dengan rapi, berada di sebelah barisan yang sudah dibentuk oleh tentara Inggris. Arthur melipat lengannya, memandangi deretan punggung-punggung dengan senapan laras panjang terselempang, mengerutkan kening.

Sudah tidak ada prajurit Amerika yang keluar dari kapal, itu artinya … sudah semua, ‘ _kan_? Di mana Alfred? Apakah dia tidak datang—atau apakah Arthur kelewatan? Tapi, mana mungkin Alfred mau bergabung dalam barisan yang menjemukan, ketika mereka sebagai personifikasi negara berhak menentang segala perintah, bebas berkeliaran?

Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk ketika sepasang tangan menepuk kedua bahunya. Arthur terlonjak—rasanya seperti kena kejut jantung, astaga, _sialan sialan sialan_ —ia berbalik badan secepat kilat, kedua matanya melotot. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia tahu siapa nama yang menjadi biang keladinya, “Al, kurang ajar—”

Alfred menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian menudingnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol teracung—seperti membentuk pistol mainan. “Dor,” ujarnya enteng, pelan tetapi tetap ceria tanpa beban sebagaimana biasanya, “lama nggak ketemu, Arthur.”

Arthur mengatur napas. Kekesalannya menguap. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, rasanya seperti selamanya. Atau, kalau dalam saat-saat mencekik napas seperti ketika kapal Arthur tenggelam dan dunianya kehilangan udara, atau ketika goresan luka di sekujur tubuh begitu banyak sampai-sampai kehilangan ruang berkat serempetan peluru atau ledakan, ia merasa seperti tidak akan bisa ketemu lagi.

Tetapi kini mereka bersama. Kemarahan itu masih menyisa, kekecewaan karena penantian tiga tahun Amerika masih berada di posisi netral dalam perang tetap ada, hanya saja setidaknya Arthur bisa praktis mengabaikan hal itu. Ia ingin menempeleng bocah di hadapannya, tetapi sekarang Alfred sudah di sini, membantunya, mendampinginya dalam perang yang akan mereka menangkan sebentar lagi.

Pasukan yang datang di sini adalah pasukan yang akan membantu prajurit Prancis yang menjadi pasukan pendahulu untuk melawan Blok Sentral. Pasukan Rusia di ujung sana sedang berjuang dalam mautnya sendiri, sementara pasukan Amerika yang baru beberapa hari lalu bergabung dengan menyatakan perang kepada Jerman kini mencoba untuk menjadi pahlawan penyelamat (yang kesiangan _, kalau Arthur boleh menambahkan_ ).

Alfred mengulum senyum. Ia memain-mainkan sebelah tangannya yang masih membentuk pistol, seolah-olah dari ujung telunjuk itu terletus peluru-peluru yang terarah tepat ke batang hidung Arthur. “Dor, dor,” katanya lagi, tertawa, “nggak rindu, kamu?”

Wah, kurang ajar sih, pertanyaan itu. Arthur jadi harus berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak mengambil senapan laras panjang di punggungnya dan menembak Alfred sungguhan. Ia memalingkan kepala, kesal—tiga tahun tidak bertemu Alfred membuatnya menyesali tatap muka ini ketika bahkan belum tiga menit.

Pasukan di hadapan mereka mulai bergerak, dan Arthur menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat punggung-punggung pasukan itu yang mengecil karena mereka melangkah dengan berlari, kemudian menatap Alfred lagi. “Mau ikut bantu mereka, atau nanti saja pas sudah mau masuk Austria-Hongaria?”

Alfred tersenyum. “Kita pasti menang, ‘kan?”

Arthur memutar bola mata. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang mengandung optimisme berlebihan itu. Kemenangan seperti ada di depan mata, dan meskipun itu pulalah yang ingin Arthur yakini, ia tidak berani benar-benar mengiyakannya.

Melihat itu, Alfred tertawa.

Tapi tawa itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Berubah menjadi ulasan senyum, dan Alfred menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang semula tak henti-hentinya bermain pistol-pistolan. “Arth,” katanya, menyahut dengan pembawaan berbeda.

Arthur merasakan perubahan suasana itu. Ia menatap Alfred, tanpa ekspresi. “Ya?”

“Aku mau kamu menemaniku ke suatu tempat.”

Alfred merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. Arthur tidak sempat membuat prediksi benda apa kiranya yang sepenting itu bagi Alfred sampai-sampai ia bawa _bahkan pada keadaan seperti ini_ , tetapi kalaupun ia diberi waktu untuk menebak-nebak, Arthur tidak yakin apakah ia bisa sampai pada tebakan yang benar. Benda itu tergenggam di tangannya, dan ia baru melihat benda itu saat Alfred membentangkan tangan.

Bola mata Arthur melebar, menatap benda yang ada di telapak tangan Alfred.

Itu kunci penjara Bastille.

*

Kuburan itu sepi. Hanya ada ia, Alfred, dan kunci penjara Bastille di tangan pemuda itu.

“Kenapa bisa ada padamu?” tanya Arthur; rupanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu. Ia memegang tangan Alfred yang sudah berjalan di hadapannya, mencegah pemuda itu untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. “Aku mau paham dulu konteksnya sebelum kita masuk kemari.”

Alfred terhenti. Ia berbalik badan dan, entah keberapa kalinya, senyum kembali bermain-main di wajah. “Harusnya kamu tanya Francis, kenapa membiarkan Lafayette menyerahkan kunci penjara Bastille pada George Washington.”

Tidak ada balasan dari Arthur. Ia tahu serangan rakyat Prancis terhadap penjara Bastille, yang menjadi salah satu babak dalam Revolusi Prancis. Penjara itu sudah runtuh tak bersisa semenjak tongkat estafet kediktatoran ada di tangan Napoleon, tetapi ia sama sekali tak terpikir bahwa kunci penjara itu bisa jadi masih ada wujudnya. Lebih-lebih, diberikan pada seseorang seberang samudera.

“Aku tahu Lafayette,” sahut Arthur, “dia dan George sangat dekat, kan? Mereka bahkan menganggap keduanya sedarah atas satu sama lain, saking dekatnya.”

“Padahal orang Prancis, ya. Prancis dan Amerika bisa dekat begitu, benar-benar nggak disangka.”

Arthur mengangkat kepala, menatap Alfred. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya. Melipat lengan, menghela napas panjang. “Nyindir?”

Alfred tertawa. Ia bersandar pada tiang penyangga yang ada di depan pintu masuk Pemakaman Picpus. Sebelah tangannya memain-mainkan kunci, melempar-lemparkannya ke udara. Pada lemparan kesekian (Arthur tidak berniat menghitungnya dari awal), kunci itu tertangkap dan ia biarkan tergenggam saja, tanpa lanjut melemparkannya lagi. Saat itulah Alfred menggunakan jeda untuk menjawab, “Bisa jadi.”

Arthur diam. Ia tahu bahwa banyak warga Amerika di sana tidak menyukai keputusan Amerika untuk bergabung dalam Perang Besar—mayoritas dari mereka ingin mempertahankan kenetralan negaranya. Sudah hampir genap tiga tahun sejak hari pertama Perang Besar meletus, dan kedatangan Amerika di sini pun tidak akan mungkin terjadi apabila bukan karena kemampuan intelijen Inggris mampu merekam kesepakatan diam-diam antara Jerman dan Meksiko yang artinya mengkhianati Amerika.

“Al,” sahut Arthur, “kamu nggak senang ada di sini, ya?”

Alfred menengadah. Tersenyum. “Aku senang ketemu kamu.”

Arthur tidak ikut tersenyum.

*

Ia menengadah saat melihat Alfred keluar dari Pemakaman Picpus—Arthur memang tidak ikut masuk. “Bilang apa?”

“Aku bilang, ‘Lafayette, kami di sini,’” jawab Alfred, meneruskan langkah sambil melempar-lemparkan kuncinya ke udara, dengan cuek berjalan mendahului Arthur yang menyebabkan pemuda itu harus berusaha menyejajarkan langkah kalau tidak mau terkesan mengekori. “Pastikan aku tidak menjatuhkan kunci ini di tengah jalan, karena aku mengambilnya diam-diam dari Mount Vernon.”

“Kenapa?”

Alfred berhenti melempar-lemparkan kunci itu. “Kenapa aku mengambilnya?” Itu bukan kalimat pertanyaan, melainkan Alfred sedang mencoba menebak apa maksud kata tanya _kenapa_ yang tiba-tiba diajukan Arthur.

“Bukan.” Meskipun keduanya tetap berjalan beriringan, Arthur menyempatkan untuk menoleh agar bisa memantulkan tatapan Alfred. “Kenapa kamu memintaku menemani.”

“Kamu nggak suka?”

Arthur kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. “Aku hanya merasa kalau aku nggak benar-benar melakukan apa-apa.”

“Tapi kamu menemani. Itu berarti sesuatu.”

Diam lagi. Baru lewat seabad sejak mereka saling berperang atas satu sama lain pada Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika, baru lewat seabad sejak kejadian pembakaran bangunan-bangunan pemerintahan Amerika oleh pasukan Inggris dalam Perang 1812, dan di antara seratus tahun itu, api kebencian _dan kewaspadaan dan kecanggungan, dan kekikukan, dan, dan dan dan—_ belum juga bisa benar-benar lenyap di antara mereka.

“Kupikir kamu nggak datang.” Arthur menyahut. “Aku mencarimu di setiap prajurit yang turun dari kapal. Aku nggak menemukanmu.”

“Tapi nyatanya aku datang, ‘kan?”

Tidak ada balasan.

Alfred berhenti berjalan.

“Kamu selalu begitu.”

*

Arthur ikut berhenti. Berbalik badan. Waktunya sangat tidak tepat, kalau dipikir-pikir, betapa pasukan-pasukan mereka sedang berusaha mengakhiri Perang Besar secepat yang mereka bisa, tetapi yang dilakukan keduanya justru mengobrol begini. Ia menatap Alfred, mengulang kalimat lawan bicaranya di kepala, dan merespons kaku, “Aku nggak ingin dibilang begitu, terutama oleh kamu.”

“Kamu _selalu_ begitu,” ulang Alfred. Rahangnya mengeras. “Sok sendu. Pembicaraannya mau tentang apa, pasti kamu belokkan lagi ke topik yang biru-biru. Serba menyedihkan. Kucoba menimpali dengan senang, kamu balas bersedih-sedih lagi. Bikin kesal. Bikin siapa pun nggak tahan. Nggak heran kamu sendiri sekarang.”

Kalimat terakhir begitu menyakitkan, Arthur merasa seperti disengat. “Nggak seharusnya kamu menambahkan itu.”

Alfred menunjukkan kunci penjara Bastille di tangannya. “Aku bisa lho, begini. Membawa benda yang terberikan padaku. Apakah kamu menyangkanya?” tanya Alfred. “Aku bisa mengunjungi makam seorang pahlawan Prancis yang berperan dalam Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika, sekadar mampir, mengatakan kalau aku sekarang di sini. Aku _bisa_. Aku _bisa_ punya keinginan untuk membangkitkan kembali kenangan-kenangan. Tertular dari siapa, sisi diriku yang merepotkan itu?”

Arthur tidak membalas.

Alfred menjawab sendiri. “Kamu.”

*

Sampai akhir, Francis memang tidak pernah mengatakan pada Alfred, kenapa kunci penjara Bastille dibiarkan ada padanya. Barangkali karena relasi kedekatan antara Layatte dan George itulah yang jadi penyebabnya—dan hanya itu saja, alasannya. Alfred tidak tahu. Tapi, mempertanyakannya pun hanya akan mempersulit, jadi ia tidak mencarinya lagi lebih jauh.

Namun, ia punya tebakan begini.

Serangan terhadap penjara Bastille adalah bentuk kemarahan rakyat Prancis dan keinginan mereka untuk melakukan revolusi. Penjara itu kini telah runtuh, pepuingannya dileburkan menjadi debu—tetapi kuncinya masih ada. Barangkali, penjara itu merupakan sisi Francis yang dulu, yang ingin dilupakannya, yang ingin dileburkannya _bersamaan dengan leburnya penjara itu_. Francis membiarkan kunci itu disimpan Alfred bukan karena itu adalah Alfred. Siapa pun tidak masalah, _asalkan bukan Francis sendiri._

Setiap diri mereka pasti memiliki bagian yang ingin mereka buang jauh-jauh agar tidak terjamah. Membicarakan Francis, wujud bukti adanya sisi gelap dirinya itu terdapat pada kunci penjara Bastille. Francis takmau memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya terus-terusan; jadi ia biarkan saja kunci itu di tangan Alfred. Yang jauh saja sekalian. Dikirim dengan kapal, disimpan dalam bangunan bersejarah yang terpisah samudera.

“Tapi,” sahut Alfred. Ia menengadah, dan terkejut sendiri saat melihat bahwa Arthur menatapnya tepat di mata. Buru-buru ia melanjutkan bicaranya setelah cepat-cepat menguasai diri. “Membicarakan _mu_ , wujud bukti sisi gelapmu itu adalah _aku_.”

Sorot muka Arthur berubah.

Alfred membiarkan ada jeda lama. Ditariknya napas, diembuskan, hal itu berulang hingga ia sempat menyimak napasnya sendiri, kemudian melanjutkan lagi. “Dan, seperih apa pun yang kaurasakan itu kalau bersamaku, aku nggak mau membuatku terus-terusan jauh darimu.”

Ia memasukkan kunci penjara Bastille itu ke dalam sakunya, dan mengulurkan tangan. “Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku bisa punya keinginan untuk membangkitkan kembali kenangan-kenangan,” sahutnya. “Aku mau membicarakannya. Perang 1812 dan soal kamu membakar Gedung Putih itu benar-benar menyakitkan, Arth, tapi, aku kan, _juga menyakitimu_.”

Alfred mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan canggung, dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Arthur luluh juga. Setelah lama sekali rasanya ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk memproduksi kata-kata, setidaknya ia mampu membalas uluran tangan Alfred.

“Kita …,” ucap Alfred, tersendat, tapi tersenyum, “… akan mengakhiri perang ini bersama.”

Kini, Arthur tak ragu untuk membalas senyuman itu. “Dan setelahnya itulah aku siap membangkitkan kenangan bersamamu, wahai wujud bukti sisi gelapku.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pada 4 Juli 1917, tiga bulan setelah Amerika Serikat bergabung dalam Perang Besar (Perang Dunia Pertama), Kolonel Charles E. Stanton mengunjungi makam Lafayette, meletakkan bendera Amerika Serikat, dan berkata, "Lafayette, kami di sini." Dan setiap Fourth of July, anggota DAR (Daughters of the American Revolution), Society of the Cincinnati, dan duta Amerika Serikat berkumpul di makam Lafayette untuk mengenangnya.
> 
> Sebenernya selalu pengin nulis tentang Prancis tanpa personifisikasi Prancis itu sendiri, jadi Francisnya jadi bahan lambean para tokoh aja. /krik
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong soal #ResumeTheDraft, tulisan ini bisa ada berkat ide yang tertampung pada … Desember 2017. /krik(2)
> 
> Iya, memang lama banget. Nana pernah kasih tahu soal fakta Lafayette kasih kunci Bastil ke George Washington, dan asdfghjkl prompt material untuk fanfik tersendiri banget sih ini. Setelah satu setengah tahun, akhirnya bisa juga jadi fanfik, walaupun nggak sesuai ekspektasi Nana yang dulu, dan, lagi, ini sudah lama bangeeeet. :') Begitulah. Aku seneng banget akhirnya tulisan ini jadi, ya tuhan, tampungan ide yang disimpan di notepad ini sampai sudah debuan. (…)
> 
> Tulisan ini dipersembahkan sebagai sampel untuk event ini, pada Kategori Extra.
> 
> Terima kasih untuk Nana yang telah ngajak aku dan Mbil untuk ikut bantu-bantu! XD


End file.
